Angry German Kid
Entrance Get Up Leopold gets up since he was apparently resting on the battlefield, and gets ready to fight. Special Attacks (Lawl X) Neutral B - Screamer In a similar fashion to Hitler's angry ranting, Leopold yells at the opponent, but his yell's more powerful than Hitler's. You can hold B to make his yelling more powerful, dealing more damage to the opponent in earshot. Pressing B will just make a normal yell. Side B - Bottles and Knives Leopold throws bottles and knives at the opponents. He can throw 2 empty bottles and then a knife for every 3 times he throws. Up B - The Power of the Keyboard V1.0 For some reason, Leopold can fly, using the power of his keyboard. You can use the analog stick to control the keyboard. This keyboard can make AGK fly anywhere, except through platforms. If you want him to stop flying, you can press B to cancel it or allow someone to hit him. Down B - Cola Tricken Leopold puts some cola on the floor and then gets out some mentos. He then pours them into said cola, and then it splashes into his face. Opponents that are nearby will receive damage from the cola or AGK's back. Final Smash - Final Anger/Anger Issues Leopold gets pissed off and then attacks the competition with his keyboard after a 2-second cutscene. They can't pass him because his rage is too powerful. He attacks them all easily and beats them up, again with his keyboard, and then he finishes it off with one powerful swing. If any opponent can just avoid him, they can survive. Special Attacks (Lawl Reboot) Neutral B - ??? Side B - ??? Up B - ??? Down B - ??? Final Smash - ??? KOSFX KOSFX1: "Whaaaaaa!" KOSFX2: "Auuuugh!" Star KOSFX: "Hwoooooooooooooooooooooah!" Screen KOSFX: "Augh!" Taunts Up: "Yo homie! A loft and distance of..." (improper translation for the other bit) Sd: "Here we go! Here we go!" Dn: *screams like a maniac* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Yes, you're really not there! Yeah!" 2. bobs his head up and down while beatboxing with an afro 3. "Real Gangster's back! In the hood!" *does an airhump towards the screen* 4. (vs. Hitler) "Wow, Hitler, you suck!" *laughs* Failure/Clap: Sits down unamused Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description The Angry German Kid is an Internet phenomenon, featuring a furious 14-year-old German boy named Leopold losing his temper when he tries to play Unreal Tournament. The German title is Der Echte Gangster. The Japanese title is Keyboard Crusher. Leopold comes into his room, knocking CDs and other things off his desk and demands the PC to turn on quickly so he can play. He angrily pounds the keyboard, ranting in German and cursing. It freezes and he panics about what's occured. Soon, it begins to work and he bursts into song (singing "Here we go" in German several times), but then it crashes again and he loses it again, beating the keyboard and demanding the computer to start Unreal Tournament. He tries to calm himself down, reassuring himself that it will start soon. The game eventually starts and he laughs maniacally stabbing buttons to attack the enemies on the game. Cursing in German and threatening to shoot the enemies, the boy goes insane again, this time slamming the keyboard mercilessly against the table, forcing some keys loose. As he proceeds to attack the players, he notices that the "Escape" button is missing. He searches the room, whimpering hysterically, and eventually finds it and inserts it into the board. As he continues to play, he begins frantically trying to figure out who's shooting at him. As the boy tries to think, he loses his temper completely because he lost the game and he beats the keyboard against the desk over and over again (again forcing some keys loose) and running out of the room, screaming in fury. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Angry German Kid Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Badass Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:People Who Had Parent Problems Category:Glasses Category:Blonde Category:The John Show Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:ACG Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:German Category:Smash Bros Lawl Reboot Category:Gamer Category:Non-English Speaking Category:People with Family Problems Category:KCW Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Gangsta Category:AGK's Series Category:People who Scream alot Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Sausage Lovers Category:Rapper Category:RAGE!!!!! Category:Computer Crashers Category:Not Hitler Category:Theresnoname's Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Meme Legend